User talk:Jeffereycullen14
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Vasilii page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 05:07, April 11, 2010 And then? Any particular reason why you just deleted my userpage? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/Veritas_Aequitas_sig.png † 06:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) So anyway- yeah, it would be great if you could go ahead & NOT vandalize this site, mmmkay? Thanks a bunch. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/Veritas_Aequitas_sig.png † 06:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No im sorry my computer's keyboard is bad and it somehow started doing random crap. I aplogize.Ilike your page though. thanks. and um did 'yu '''deletethe stuff i added to the twilifht wiki's like,the denali coven,eclipse the movie,victoria's profile?? :We never add videos to articles, with certain exceptions (e.g. New Moon videos). It's very awkward and makes the page more difficult to load. As for the Denali Coven, we don't allow fan art in main space pages, official images only. Fingernails 09:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! i saw you had a pic of your self on your page, i can put that in your infobox if you like! just ask me on my page if you want me too! ♥Luna♥ Awards Hello and welcome to the wiki. I've given you your awards. If you anything just drop me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. For instance, I'd be happy to make that picture on your user page go inside your info box. Let me know if you need anything. (talk) 16:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Info Box Done! Let me know if you need anything else and I'll be happy to help you!!! (talk) 16:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Homes Hello, I did the best I could do for right now. I dont currently know much about their homes,but I did format the page for you. (talk) 18:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soooooooo much!(: that's just what i needed. you were soooo much help!♥ thankk yuuu!!!!!!!<3 also, I added you to my coven group on my profile in the info box! (: check it out! and look at my abilities:D Character Hi Jeffery, I need some help creating my made-up character in the twilight wiki and I was wondering if you could help me. Sure of course! I would be More than glad to help you! :D Hello Hey, I got your message but you were replying to AH's message. I added her sig/link next to the message up there ---^ Thank you for adding me to your coven, thats very sweet and very cool!!! (talk) 18:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kmanwing! (: I did the Alyssa page. I made like if she was one of us except she is a Half-she wolf/Half-Vampire Hybrid ! She has Many Abilities(Special ones:D) ,She Is Immortal on Both Sides Tha Half Vampire Makes her Half-Immortal wich already lets her live forever,then on the wolf side she she delayed aging so there you go she ''will live forever(: she is super speacial and is short and little and is about 7 years old only and will stay in that form,and has super strong,usefull abilities. She is apart of our Coven and is Very Special,Prized Member.